Little Diddy about Martha and Jon Kent
by LordFrieza
Summary: Being that there is no real stable history for the parents of Clark Kent I thought that a stable history  Granted fan based, but stable none the less  would help us enjoy the parents of the man of steel even more. Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: With the discussion of Martha's history and all in the Superman reboot thread... I got to thinking that a fan based, semi stable history might be the way to go. At least in my slightly twisted head. Part of the reason I'm posting the little bit that I came up with here is because one, I like for people to read my stuff, and two, In the hopes that someone might want to beta this thing later on, well that and see if anyone else agrees with me.)**_

_**Little Ditty about Martha and Jon Kent**_

(Clark home - 1956) 

Andrew Clark walked into his home and looked at the clean floors, walls, and neatly kept Den. Sighing happily he walked toward the desk and sat down. He turned his head when Maple, his wife now of twenty - five years brought him a cup of tea and took a seat next to him. 

"How receptive was the inmates tonight?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Much better those deviants we dealt with on our mission trip to Gotham. I swear Maple it's like God just turned a blind eye to that cest pool." Andrew said as he pulled his old weathered bible out from it's place on the book shelf, "Where is Martha and Emily?" Andrew asked. 

"Emily is out with Roy Thompson, and Martha... Dear our little Martha is out with Denise Renyolds." Maple said as she looked over her cup of tea. 

"Oh God... She's out with Richard's daughter? How many times have I told her to stay away from the Renyolds! They're nothing but trouble!" Andrew exclaimed as his face began to turn red. 

"Calm down dear... Remember the doctor said not to be getting all worked up. Martha said something about trying to help Denise. I figure that she's trying to minister to the poor girl." Maple said softly. 

"I hope so, but an entire choir of angels ministering to that girl wouldn't make a difference. I've heard stories Maple. The boys that do yard work for the church all talk about 'two dinner Denise'." Andrew said as he shook his head. 

"We both know that Martha is more level headed than that." Maple said as she smiled softly. 

(Rocford Quarry - ten miles outside of Smallville) 

Martha smiled brightly as she dove off into the deep water of the quarry. She felt the cold water hit her all over and then she swam back up to the surface. She looked at Denise who was making her way toward the dirt trail that went back up to the side of the quarry. 

"This was a great idea!" Martha shouted. 

"Told ya! So, what do you think of Bobby Thompson?" Denise asked. 

"He's okay... Not as good looking as his brother Roy though." Martha said honestly. 

"True, but Roy is one of those 'waiter' kind of guys." Denise replied. 

"What do you mean 'waiter'?" Martha asked. 

"He wants to wait til marriage. I mean I tried everything... Hell I even 'accidentally' dropped my top, but he just turned beat red and turned away so that I could fix it." Denise replied as she put a hand on her hip and looked at her friend. 

"You didn't do that!" Martha shouted. 

"Sure did! I tried to give him an eye full, but he didn't want anything to do with me, so I dumped him." Denise said as she climbed the hill. 

"Oh you little S.L.U.T. slut!" Martha joked. 

"You know it. Life's too short not to have fun." Denise said as she reached the top and their clothes. 

Martha saw a wicked smile cross Denise's face. 

"Speaking of fun Martha... Remember the time that you hid my clothes at school?" Denise said. 

"Oh God... Denise don't do that! I'm naked in here!" Martha shouted. 

"I'm naked up here, and it's not bothering me, besides turn about is fair play! See you at school!" Denise shouted as she grabbed both piles of clothes and took off. 

Martha felt a lump jump up into her throat. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Slowly she made her way toward the edge and crept up on the slick rock that was the start of the dirt trail. She climbed up the trail and couldn't see Denise or her brother's truck that Denise had borrowed. She pulled a hand around her breasts and mentally started to list all of the things she was going to do to get Denise back for this. Knowing that anyone could see her out here in the middle of nowhere she headed into a field that was across the way. 

The smell of fresh corn surrounded her as she walked through the well maintained field. In the distance she could see a farm house, barn, and other makings of 'rural' civilization. Personally she was never really one for the farms. She liked living in town and going out to the local Dairy Queen. She enjoyed the sound of cars, the feel of pavement right before the sun rises, and the smell of the pavement on a hot muggy day. She loved every bit of town life, but... actually being here in a field she found herself enjoying the smells, and the feel of loose earth on her feet. She stopped when she heard a gasp and looked into the eyes of perhaps the most handsome face she had ever seen. 

She didn't know him from Adam, but he had the most beautiful blue eyes. Still she did the one thing she could think of and covered herself with her arms and let out a small scream. Of course her scream was accompied by him letting out another surprised yelp and he jumped back. 

"Who are you?" He asked as he turned bright red and turned his head. 

"Martha... Martha Clark..." She said as she tried to hide among the corn stalks. 

"Miss... why are you standing naked in my daddy's corn field?" The boy asked. 

"I... ummmm... Well I was swimming at the quarry... and my friend took off with my clothes." She said looking embarrassed. 

"Oh... Look... I don't know if you want to stay like that or not, but my mama's got some old clothes in the barn. If you go over toward the back I'll throw something to you." He said. 

She nodded virgiously and followed behind him still trying to hide her public nudity. 

The trip the back of the barn felt like it took forever and she wished to God that she would have just stayed home and worked on the homework Miss McGivings assigned for algebra. After a few moments the _very cute_ boy she had seen came out with his head turned and holding a dress and a pair of boots. Martha quickly wiped her feet off and pulled on the boots and then pulled the dress over her head. The dress was a little loose on her, and the boots felt like they where at least two sizes too big, but at least she was clothed. 

"Thank you." She said feeling sheepish. 

"It's alright..." He said still looking beet red. 

"So... Do I get to know the name of my personal knight in shinning armor?" She asked. 

"Jonathan, Jonathan Kent." He said still looking embarrassed. 

"Thank you for being so sweet Jonathan." Martha said as she kissed his cheek. 

"You need a ride back into town?" He asked her. 

"If you don't mind... It won't get you into trouble will it?" She asked. 

"Naw, pa is doing business over in Kansas City, and Ma... Ma's gone." he said sadly. 

"I'm so sorry..." She said. 

He shook his head and let a small grin cross his face. 

"It's alright, you didn't know. Come on and I'll give you ride back into town." he said as he lead her into the barn. 

She walked in to see several horses. He lead one out and quickly groomed it, saddled it, and then climbed up on it. He stretched out his hand. 

"Come on up, She don't bite... hard." He said. 

Laughing a little she caught his hand and he pretty much pulled her up onto the horse. She straddled the animal and held onto him as he started the horse out of the barn and toward the direction of Smallville. 

"You are from town right?" He asked. 

"Yes... I'm Andrew Clark's daughter. He's the local Southern Baptist pastor." She said. 

"And your daddy didn't know that you was out at the quarry. He ain't gonna beat you is he?" Jonathan asked. 

"Naw... I'll be fine. He'll give me a good talking to is about all." She said. 

He nodded and they rode in realitive silence for a while. She leaned against his back and felt the well defined muscles he had. Most likely it was from working in the fields and taking care of the live stock. Although she was still upset at Denise for what she did there was a nice outcome to it. 

"So... What do you do in Smallville?" Jonathan asked. 

"Go to school, go with friends to the malt shop, swimming at the quarry, go to football games. That kind of thing." She said, "What do you do?" she asked. 

"Work the fields, read my lessons that pa ordered for me, go to Barn dances, skinny dip at the quarry." he said with a light chuckle. 

They neared her street and she stopped him. 

"I can walk if you don't want to go any further." She said softly. 

"I don't think that starshine and I mind going a little further for you." he said as they rode down the street. 

After they reached her house he stopped and helped her down off of the horse. He then got off and tied Starshine to a fence post. He looked at her and cleared his throat a little. 

"Ummm... Miss Clark... If you don't think that I'm being too forward... The Henderson's are having a barn dance next friday.. and if you aren't going to be busy..." He said as he stammered a little. 

"I'd love to." She said as she kissed his cheek and then smiled, "Be seeing you cowboy." she said as she turned and walked toward the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

(Kent Farm - Barn - two hours after Jonathan took Martha home) 

Harry Kent smirked as his younger brother walked Starshine into her stall and fed the horse. He waited for a moment before he cleared his throat. 

"Harry? Harry! When did you get here?" Jonathan asked he ran forward and wrapped his arms around his older brother pulling him into a hug. 

"Not too long ago. We got here and found everything looking fine except for a skillet still on the stove..." Harry said as he looked at Jonathan. 

"Oh crap... I forgot all about supper!" Jonathan said as he looked toward the house. 

"Don't worry about it. Sal's got it." Harry said as he leaned against the post and looked at his brother. 

"So... Do I know her?" Harry asked. 

"Know who?" Jonathan replied as he walked toward the farm house with his brother. 

"The girl that obviously made you forget about the stew meat that was burning in the iron skillet." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. 

Jonathan looked at his older brother shook his head. Unlike himself Harry had taken after their mother Susan. Harry had coppery red hair, a face full of freckles, and eyes so green they looked like the same color as fresh cut grass. Jonathan walked in to see Harry's fiance Sarah scraping the skillet clean. 

"Jonathan Kent I ought to skin you alive!" Sarah said as she looked at him. 

"Sorry... Just got side tracked." he said sounding sheepish. 

She shook her blond head and rolled up the sleeves on her pink dress. Harry watched as she walked over to the ancient cold box their father still used and fished out a paper package of stew meat. 

"So... Did you tell Harry her name?" Sarah asked. 

"Sal..." Jonathan said before she turned toward him and placed one hand on her right hip. 

Jonathan swallowed a lump in his throat as Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Jonathan Samuel Kent my name is Sarah, Sarah Kent!" She said with a light smile as she showed Jonathan the silver wedding band on her finger. 

"We got married last week right after I got off of work on the pipe line going through north of here." Harry said as he smiled at Jonathan. 

"That's great! Pa will be glad to hear it!"Jonathan exclaimed. 

"I'm sure he will squirt, but before we go congratulating each other we need to finish the supper you messed up." Harry said as he found a knife and started peeling potatoes. 

Jonathan joined his brother and looked at his new sister-in-law. He knew that Harry and Sarah would get married. The truth was the two of them was pretty much inseparable. Even Pa said that Harry had better do the smart thing and marry that gal since she was the only one who could stand to be around him for more than three minutes. 

"So, are you moving back?" Jonathan asked. 

"Sorry kiddo, but no can do. I've been saving most of my pay from the pipe line and I picked up a place just north of here. Sarah and I are going to start our own little farm. See what comes of it." Harry said as he grinned toward his new bride. 

"That's great. I hope the best for both of you." Jonathan said. 

"Actually Jon... There's something else we wanted to talk to Pa and you about." Harry said as he put down the knife and his third potato. 

"Oh, what's that?" He asked. 

"Sarah... maybe you better ask him." Harry said silently. 

"Jonathan, Harry's spent practically every dime he had buy the old McGrubber place. It still needs a lot of work, and we wanted to know if you and your father would mind for us staying here while Harry finds something to do to bring in a little money. He isn't going back to that pipe line," She said and narrowed her gaze at him when he started to say something, "And the old farm house on that place isn't fit to be lived in yet. You don't think that Pa will mind do you?" Sarah asked. 

"No, of course not!" Jonathan said as he looked at them both. 

"Good, thank you." Sarah said as she turned back toward the meat cooking in the skillet. 

"Oh no... Oh man... I forgot all about it..." Jonathan said as he looked at Harry. 

"Forgot what squirt?" Harry asked. 

"I forgot to go pick up the feed from Owenings Co-op. Crap... Harry do you mind giving me a hand getting the wagon together?" Jonathan asked. 

"Wagon? What about the ford?" Harry asked. 

"Dad took it Kansas City." Jonathan said. 

"Hmmm... well we can either get the wagon together or we could take my GMC." Harry said as he grinned at Jonathan. 

"You got a truck?" Jonathan asked. 

"I bought it with my first paycheck. It's nothing fancy, just an old '38 GMC, but it should be more than enough to handle getting Pa's feed." Harry said, "You mind sweetheart?" Harry asked Sarah as he looked at her. 

"Go ahead, I'll have supper ready when you get back." She replied. 

The two brothers walked outside and climbed into the old truck as Harry cranked the engine over. For a few minutes it sounded like it wasn't going to start, but finally it roared to life and Harry pushed it into low gear. Jonathan watched as Harry switched the radio on and the two of them listened to Hank Williams 'Tear in my Beer' as the old truck headed toward SmallVille. 

"So anyway... This girl that must have had your attention." Harry said. 

"How did you know it was a girl?" Jonathan asked. 

"Because nothing else could have come between my little brother and beef stew other a girl or death. So who is she?" Harry asked. 

"Martha Clark." Jonathan replied as the old truck bumped along the road. 

"Clark... Clark... Wouldn't be any kin of Pastor Clark would she?" He asked. 

"His daughter actually." Jonathan said. 

A smirk appeared on Harry's face. 

"My little brother is in love with a holy roller's daughter!" Harry said. 

"I'll have you know that she is a sweet gal." Jonathan said as he crossed his arms. 

"I'm sure she is, I'm sure she is." Harry said as they made their way toward the Co-op. 

(Clark House - Martha's room) 

Martha groaned as her mother left the room. Her father had a talk with her alright. A talk and then he called Denise's daddy and balled him out. Their 'discussion' ended with her father telling Denise's father that if that 'hellspawn' of his ever stepped foot in this house again he would hit her with the word. She didn't know what Denise's daddy said after that, but it was enough to make her daddy's face go pale and his eyes narrow at her. He didn't say a word to her, but instead refused to look at her and told her mother to take her to room. 

Whatever Mr. Renyolds had told her father was more than enough to upset him to the point that he didn't even want to look at her, and that hurt. She had always been his little Mattie, and now he didn't want to see her or hear from her. She walked the floor wondering what was said. 

(Andrew's Den) 

Andrew Clark sat in his chair and flipped through the bible with far less grace, and precision than he normally would. He knew that God demanded that they not hate anyone, but right now it was hard, oh so hard not to hate Richard Renyolds. He felt Maple place her hand on his shoulder and he took her hand lightly. 

"What did my idiot cousin say to upset you like this sweetheart?" Maple asked as she kissed his forehead. 

"That... That... I can't say what I really want to call him Maple, but he said that Martha.. My little Mattie isn't innocent anymore! He said that Denise told him Martha had been with boy and that she even told Denise to take her clothes. He called her a whore!" Andrew said as he slammed his hands down on the bible he was trying to find comfort in a few moments ago. 

"Martha isn't a whore Andrew. And that, lord forgive me, bastard knows it. His own daughter comes closer to meeting that description than our Mattie." Maple said as she looked at him. 

"I know... But he's the kind of person who goes to blabbing things like that around. I don't want her getting the kind of reputation that Denise does." Andrew said his face still red with anger. 

"I don't either, but Martha won't do anything to make that kind of reputation for herself." Maple said. 

"No... But Richard Renyolds will and he might already have." Andrew said as he looked at the desk in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

(SmallVille Highschool) 

Martha felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked through the hall. She stopped at her locker and looked to see several boys that worked on the church lawn looking at her and then talking to each other. She didn't know what was going on, but it was starting to annoy her to no end. She opened her locker and looked to see her clothes from the quarry and at least half a dozen notes asking if she wanted to go swimming. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to panic. 

_They might know, but they have to know that it was a prank. They have to know that Denise took off wit my clothes and that I was forced to walk off naked._ She thought as she moved the clothes and found her Algebra book. 

She picked up the book and closed the locker. After doing that she headed toward homeroom and stopped when one of the boys stepped in front of her. 

"So... how was the water?" He asked not trying to hide the fact that he was looking directly at her breasts. 

"It was just fine, not that you'll ever know Randy Bullier." She said as she walked around him. 

"Oh come on Martha! We all know that you wanted Denise to take off with your clothes. Her pa told my pa that you like being seen naked." Randy said. 

Martha turned around her eyes wide. She tried to come up with something to say, anything to say, but nothing was coming out. Instead she tears gathering into the corners of her eyes and she stumbled backward. Turning she ran toward homeroom. She walked into the class still crying and set her books down. Miss. McGivings turned toward her and walked over. She placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. 

"Martha, come with me." The elder teacher said. 

Together the two of them walked out of the class and toward the teacher's lounge. Miss McGivings took a seat and had Martha to do the same. 

"I heard the rumors dear, and I know that is all they are. Richard Renyolds is nothing but a bully. He was one when I taught him, and he's still one now," She said as she looked at the girl, "I wish that I could say this will blow over, but it won't very easily. Richard has done a masterful job of getting you stigmatized. The only thing I can tell you is to get through the rest of this year and stay away from Denise Reynolds." Miss McGivings said as she stood up. 

"I.. I thought that she was my friend." Martha said as she sniffed back the tears. 

"She might be, but her father isn't. Dear, I'm going to put her book away for you, go ahead and go home for today. It won't do you any good to be up here dealing with all of this today." Miss McGivings said. 

"Thank you, but... I'm going to stick it out. I won't let them chase me off like a dog with its tail between its legs." She said as she stood up. 

"Good girl. Alright, but if you get to needing to go home know that you can." The elder teacher said as she turned and left. 

(Fordman's construction company, Gerold Fordman's office.) 

Gerold looked at the couple sitting in front of him. Everyone knew about how huge the Wayne business empire was. He cleared his throat and smiled politely to Bruce and Phoebe Wayne. Standing Gerold walked over toward a model his assistant helped him build the previous night and wheeled it toward the Waynes. 

"Mr. Wayne as you can see, we designed this 'alternative' fuel factory to house the materials, run a line on preparing those materials, and a distilling plant to refine the fuel itself. Now... according to the information I received you're interested in using corn as the bases of this new fuel. In all truth the fuel will be quite similar to corn whiskey right?" Gerold asked as he looked at Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce stood and smiled slightly. He looked over the factor and nodded his head. 

"It would be Mr. Fordman. It would be very similar. So, when could we expect to see the ground breaking?" Bruce asked. 

"Actually the city government has already wrote out the proper permits and everything so we are set to go." Gerold Fordman said. 

"Very good. My wife and I would like to observe the building of the factory. To be honest it will be a nice change of pace to spend some quiet time away from Gotham." Bruce said as he looked at Phoebe. 

Gerold observed Mrs Wayne and knew that she was quite beautiful and very exotic. She didn't look to be a native to the United States, but he couldn't place where she could have been from. Definitely not from Europe. After all he had served in the army during WWII and she didn't look quite that profile either. 

"Very good, Do you need help finding the bed and breakfast?" Gerold asked. 

"Oh, no... no. We bought a beautiful two story house when we arrived. It's just easier to live in a place for a short while. Thank you though." Bruce said as he stretched out his hand and helped Phoebe up. She smiled politely to Mr. Fordman and the two of them walked out. AFter they left Daniel, Gerold's son, walked in and smiled. 

"Hi dad." Daniel said. 

"Daniel my boy... I don't think that we're going to have to worry about money ever again." Gerold said with a proud smirk. 

(Outside of Fordman's construction company) 

Bruce and Phoebe looked to see their son chatting it up with a local girl. The shook their heads and walked toward him. 

"Thomas time to go." Phoebe said in a rich voice. 

"Okay mom. Nice meeting you Denise." He said as he turned and followed them. 

"Nice meeting you too..." SHe said as she watched him walk away. 

_Damn he has a nice ass._ She thought before she headed home. 

(Wayne's Smallville home) 

Phoebe walked with Bruce up stairs and stopped at their bed room. She pushed him against the door and kissed him deeply. 

"You are remarkable you know it?" She asked as they moved into the room. 

"No more than you my love." He said he lifted her into his arms. 

"It's going to be twenty - two years in two weeks you know... Twenty - two years since I found you lost in the desert. But you didn't lay down and die like so many would. You was surviving, you had the heart of a warrior and that's why I love you so much." Phoebe said as she kissed and bit his neck. 

"Still find it almost too fantastic... You are a descendant from the ancient Amazons of Greece. I love hearing your family's story." Bruce said. 

"The old tale of Heracles and how he caused my ancestor to follow Antiope past the valley of the kings? I would have thought that story would be old to you by now." She purred as she laid down beside him. 

"Nothing about you ever gets old, my warrior." He said as he laid a soft kiss on her lips. 

"The same can be said for you." She said as she kissed him back and then smiled. 

"Feel." SHe said as she had him feel her slightly rounded belly. 

"He or she is kicking up a storm." He said in wonder. 

"She's a she... I'm sure it is." She said proudly. 

(Downstairs) 

Thomas looked around the house feeling bored. Granted he had the lessons his father said he needed to do, but as of this moment his tutor hadn't made it to their house, and Denise said something about a quarry where everyone went to swim. He looked up stairs and knew that his parents wouldn't be down anytime soon. He almost laughed, but his parents had a better love life than most newly weds. He grabbed his suit case and carried it upstairs to a room and decided it would be the one he would sleep in. Once inside he began to dig through the clothes and found a pair of swimming trunks. He stripped off and pulled on the trunks and walked outside. From what Denise said the quarry was about ten miles, so he needed to get something. 

He walked toward the general store and saw a bicycle. Smiling he walked inside and promptly bought it. After buying the bicycle he headed in the direction Denise said the quarry was and rode out toward it. 

Within a few minutes Smallville was starting to disappear behind him. He continued riding and as he rode the weather began to change. He felt the first few slaps of rain and realized that he was already a forty minute bicycle ride back to town. He looked around and couldn't see anyone. He continued to peddle down the road and stopped when he heard what sounded like a woman screaming. He looked in the direction of the scream and began to ride toward it. 

"Are you alright?" he shouted. 

The sound began louder, almost circling as he rode. 

"Miss? Are you alright? Where are you?" He shouted. 

He turned to see a large brown panther jump toward him. He shouted and jumped back. The brown panther moved toward him and swiped at him catching his leg and leaving four long deep scratches in it. HE fell and the cat moved gracefully toward him. Suddenly a loud blast could be heard and he saw a young man with brown hair walk toward them. The young man looked at him and then his leg. 

"I better take you to my place." HE said 

Thomas felt the young man lift him and carry him toward a flat bed wagon and then a few seconds later he brought the bicycle over. The brown haired man 'nicked' the horses and the wagon moved quickly. 

"Harry, I killed that panther, but it hurt someone! Grab some hot water, bandages, and some of Pa's Whiskey!" The man shouted. 

"WHo... Who are you?" Thomas asked. 

"Jonathan Kent. Just lay still and we'll get you patched up." Jonathan said


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Thomas groaned as he felt two hands on his leg. He looked up to see a blond woman working feverishly and focusing on the cuts he had. He groaned as he felt a sudden sharp pain and the blond woman looked toward a coppery red headed man who grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured half a glass full. 

"Best take a drink boy. This is going to get worse before it gets better." Harry said as he touched the glass to Thomas' lips. 

Thomas took a long pull from the glass and felt the whiskey burn down his throat. He let out a cough and Harry smirked. 

"Good, that means that you're not a big drinker. This stuff should help dull the pain even more then." Harry said as he placed his Pa's bottle of whiskey back on the table and watched as Sarah finished putting the stitches into Thomas' leg. 

"Thank you." Thomas croaked out as he lay in a strange bed. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. My grandpappy was the town doctor back in the 1890's. I just asked a lot of questions and paid attention to him." Sarah said as she leaned back and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "The one you should really thank is my little brother in law. If Jonathan hadn't of been out there hunting that panther I don't think that we would have ever found you." Sarah said as she got up and stretched her back. 

"Where... Where is he?" Thomas asked. 

"He's outside tending the horses. You just rest up. Oh, foreand I forget what's your name?" Harry asked. 

"I'm Thomas... Thomas Wayne." Thomas answered. 

"Glad to meet you Thomas. I figure that you come from Smallville, so don't worry about getting back. When you've rested we'll take you back into town." Harry said. 

"Thanks..." Thomas said as he drifted off to sleep. 

"You did a right good job sweetheart." Harry said as he hugged Sarah close to him. 

"Thank you darling, but I got to get back to work down stairs. Those pots and pans ain't gonna clean themselves." Sarah said as she got up and headed out the door. 

Harry took a moment to look at the boy. He looked familiar and the name was familiar, but he couldn't place either of them. After a few minutes he shrugged and headed downstairs with Sarah. 

(SmallVille - six hours later) 

Phoebe paced the floor for the sixth time. She knew that it was an useless action. In truth if she could get to a horse she would ride out and find Thomas herself, and then she would tan his hide for taking off and not telling her or his father. She saw Bruce as he got off of the phone with the local authorities. 

"The sheriff said that he would go looking for Thomas. He asked if our son has made any friends and i told him about the local girl Thomas was speaking to. He's certain that he'll find Thomas before too long." Bruce said as he made his way toward his wife. 

Phoebe looked at him her face showing the worry that she felt. 

"He knows better than this." She said. 

"Yes, but he's a teenager darling. It's something that most teenage boys do." he said. 

"Present company excluded, but men are idiots. That includes our son. He should have came and told us." She said her eyes narrowed. 

Bruce could see what she was doing. Phoebe was a warrior above all else. After all when he had gotten Separated from his friend Robert Ripley he had found himself lost in the middle of the Egyptian desert. Of course he had used the skills that both he and Robert had learned from various tribes they had visited and was living off of the meager substances that the land provided. That was when she found him. He had believed that she must have been a vision or perhaps an angel come to take him home. Instead she had placed a sword against his neck and spoke in ancient Greek. It was at that moment that he thanked his father for the insistence of a classical education. He answered her in her own tongue and as she instructed he was completely truthful. Of course she had looked skeptically at his surroundings until she realized that what he had said was true. She knelt down in front of him and drew several symbols in ancient Greek. 

(Desert 50 miles outside of Cairo - 21 years and 50weeks ago) 

"You have passed an ancient test 'Bruce'." Phoebe said in her tongue as she looked up him finishing the etching she had made in the sand. 

"What test is that?" He asked in her tongue. 

"The test... The one test that we give to our young warriors. It determines if they will survive or if they will perish. I would never have thought that a male could do such a thing." She said as her chocolate colored eyes studied him for a moment. 

"I've always been told that I'm not what people think." He replied. 

She smiled at him and took a small blatter of water from her side. She untied the strings that held it and offered it to him. 

"Thank you." he said. 

"There is no need for thanks. By passing this test you have proven that you are a warrior, or at least have the heart of a warrior. Please, tell me of the world you come from." She said as she watched him. 

He began telling her of the world outside of the desert. The airplanes, automobiles, shops, chocolate, which he fished out a small piece he was saving for when he escaped or ran out of food. He offered her the piece of chocolate and watched her eyes widen as she bit into it. She took another bite and offered him the other half. He took it and snapped it in half giving her a little more. She grinned and quickly devored the small piece before looking at the sand dunes behind them. 

"I can take you back to tombs, but if i do I will not be able to return to my people. I... i cannot take you to them because I refuse to see someone who has no fear bound and treated like an animal." She told him. 

"Take me back, and you can come with me, for as long as you want." he said. 

She smiled and shook his hand. Little did either know that the budding friendship they had would lead them to marrying in less than a year. 

(Smallville Wayne two story house) 

Bruce sat down beside Phoebe and began massaging her shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed. She didn't regret Thomas, nor did she regret the daughter, and by the gods she believed it was a daughter, that she carried in her womb, but she regretted not being able to go out and look for her son. She didn't like the feeling of being useless, and it bothered her even more when she felt that she was useless in front of Bruce. Almost as if he was reading her mind he kissed her ear continued to rub her shoulders. 

"He will be fine darling. He's a Wayne. The one thing that we always do is land on our feet." He said softly. 

(The road from Kent's farm to Smallville - two hours later.) 

Thomas looked at Jonathan and Harry Kent as they headed toward town. The old truck they were riding in was cramped, so Jonathan offered to let Thomas sit up front with Harry. It was nice of him, but Thomas wanted to be able to stretch out his leg and said that he would take the back. In the end Jonathan joined him and looked out toward the night sky. 

"So where were you heading today anyway?" Jonathan asked. 

"I met this girl... Denise, and she told me about a quarry around here that everybody swims at." Thomas answered grinning like he was the family cat that had just caught the canary. 

"Ah. Yeah, the Quarry is off in that direction, but I wouldn't be heading out here on a bicycle too often. Besides those big cats there is a few brown bears and coyotes out here. Best to come in a truck, by horse, or wagon." Jonathan said. 

"I found that out, thanks." Thomas said as he rubbed his leg, "Well I've got something to tell Mattie when I get back home to Gotham." 

"Mattie?" Jonathan asked. 

"Martha... Martha Kane. She's a real fireball." Thomas said as he grinned. 

"I know what you mean. I've met a Martha a lot like that. She's got a lot of grit." Jonathan said as he thought of Martha Clark. 

"Who knows... Maybe later on the four of us can all meet together somewhere and have a little get together." Thomas said as he looked up at the night sky. 

"Sounds nice." Jonathan said as they entered Smallville. 

"Wonder what the sheriff is doing out here this time of night?" Harry asked as he stopped the truck when Sheriff Klimer walked up toward their truck. 

"Evening boys, we're looking for a possible runaway. His name's Thomas Wayne." The Sheriff asked Harry. 

"Actually Sheriff that's who we have in the truck bed. He was heading out to the quarry and got jumped by a panther." harry said. 

"Oh dear lord, you alright son?" Sheriff Klimer asked as he shined a light on Thomas. 

"I'm fine Sheriff, the Kents was nice enough to take me in and help me." Thomas said. 

After a few minutes both Bruce and Phoebe Wayne was near the truck. Thomas had seen his mother worried before, but he had never seen her face so worried, then relieved, then royally upset. 

"Thomas Mordecai Wayne! Of all of the pigheaded, foolish, male things to do! It would have took two seconds to tell us where you were going!" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked at him. 

"I'm sorry mother... I really am. I didn't mean cause a fuss." Thomas said as he looked toward the ground. 

"It's alright... You're safe and that is what matters. From what I heard you faced a wild beast?" she asked. 

"It was a brown panther, Jonathan," He said as he pointed toward Jonathan Kent, "Killed it while it was trying to get to me." Thomas said. 

She turned toward Jonathan and smiled. 

"You have my thanks. If there is ever anything that I, my husband or our families can ever do for you, please do not hesitate to ask." 

Jonathan smiled and climbed out of the back of the truck. 

"Thanks, but I was just doing what anyone would do." 

He started to head toward the front and saw Martha standing off at a distance. He walked toward her and watched as she looked up and gave him a kind of releaved smile. 

"Hi Jonathan." She said softly. 

"How are you doing Miss Clark?" he asked. 

"Call me Martha, and I'm doing fine. Just getting... irritated." She said as she looked toward the school 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Richard Reynolds has been spreading rumors about me... Saying that i like for people to see me... you know naked." She said as she blushed. 

"I don't know, but I don't think that is how you wanted to be seen the first time we met." He said as he blushed as well. 

"Not really... So... Am I still invited to the barn dance this Friday?" She asked. 

"Of course... I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

(Henderson's Farm - Barn - Friday Night) 

The sound of fiddle, guitar, harmonica, and Banjo music filled the air as people began to enter the barn. Hank Henderson had held the barn dance for the last thirty years, and every year the music was a little better, the food a little tastier, and more couples found themselves in love than the year before. This year was no exception. Old Hank himself was playing the fiddle like he was dueling the devil himself, and the band was doing their best to keep up with him. Out on the floor couples danced holding each other close and enjoying the thrill of being together. 

"Woooweee! I wanna thank you folks for coming out tonight! Now we're gonna keep this dance going, but the band and myself are gonna take a little break. So go ahead, kick back and enjoy the refreshments laid out." Old Hank Henderson said before he stepped down and walked toward the refreshment counter. 

Jonathan Kent smiled at Martha as Hank walked past them. They had danced for the last two hours, and he loved having her with him like this. They walked toward the refreshment table and Jonathan got Martha and himself a glass of punch apiece. He heard a laugh and looked to see Henry and Sarah smiling and waving. A moment later Sarah made her way over and began talking to Martha. 

"Evening." Sarah said as she smiled politely. 

"Evening, wonderful dance." Martha said. 

"It really is. Old Hank really outdid himself this year, so you must be the famous Martha Clark." Sarah said as she took a drink of her own punch. 

"I am. I guess that Jonathan's been talking about me?" Martha asked. 

"Well it wasn't voluntarily at first. We came home to find a pan of stew meat burning, but it was alright." Sarah said as she watched Jonathan blush. 

Jonathan turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the face of his older brother and grinned. 

"She seems like a nice gal. She's real polite, sweet, socialable. She's deffently the kind of girl you marry Jon." Harry said. 

"Yeah, I know." Jonathan said as he looked at Martha enjoying herself talking to Sarah. 

"You need to keep dating her. I ain't gonna to tell you what to do little brother, but you need to make sure not to lose this one." Harry said before his eyes narrowed. 

"Oh hell." Harry said. 

A tall man standing about six foot and eleven inches walked in. He smelled of corn whiskey, sweat, and hot iron. The grizzled beard on his face looked as though he hadn't touched a razor in years, if ever, and the old overalls he wore showed that he wasn't a big fan of changing clothes either. It was the gun in his hand that made everyone's eyes widen. 

"HENDERSON! YOU SON OF A BITCH GET YOUR OLD ASS OVER HERE!" The beastly man shouted. 

"Richard Reynolds get the hell out of here! You ain't got no place of being here!" Hank shouted as he looked at Richard. 

"Like hell I don't. Your little bastard of a son was screwing Denise. I caught the little shit out in my barn. Now he's either going to marry her, or I'm going to kill him and you." Richard said as his eyes narrowed. 

"If you're going to threaten my son then you better start with the other boys that have been there before him." Hank said 

"You take that back! My little Denise isn't a whore!" Richard shouted. 

"I didn't say a word about her being a whore Richard. Whore's make money. She gives it away for free." Hank said. 

The next sound was the colt that Richard had firing. Hank stumbled backward and held his arm. He looked up at Richard who was stumbling drunkenly toward him. 

"I'm gonna but a whole through that turd you're using as a head Henderson. Then I'm gonna kill that boy of yours for general purposes." Richard said. 

Richard made it about six more steps before a chair went crashing across his back. He fell to the ground and the gun went skipping across the floor. Hank got up and looked at Jonathan Kent as the farm stood there looking at the knocked out form of Richard Reynolds. 

"Are you alright Mr. Henderson?" Jonathan asked. 

"I'll be fine, thanks a lot Mr. Kent." Hank Henderson said with a smile. He grabbed his arm and held it a bit. 

"Folks... I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to leave the party." Hank said. 

"Pa, I already called the sheriff." Derick Henderson said as he looked at his father. 

"Good boy, Now get your mama and tell her that I've got to head to Doc Finnley's to get patched up." Hank said as he walked cradling his arm. 

"Alright Pa." Derick said. 

Within ten minutes the sheriff's car pulled up outside and they looked at the knocked out form of Richard Reynolds. Several people told the sheriff what happened including the fact that Jonathan Kent had knocked Richard Reynolds out with a wooden chair. The Sheriff looked toward Jonathan nod tipped his hat before he and his deputy handcuffed Richard and dragged him back toward the squad car. 

"That young man is a regular hero ain't he?" The deputy asked. 

"He is, but I have a feeling that things aren't gonna go to well for him. Richard isn't the kind to let this kind of thing go. If I know Richard like I think that I do... When he gets out of Jail he's gonna want to settle the score." The Sheriff said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

(Smallville - Sheriff's office and holding cell - six hours later) 

"Let me go Geoff." Richard said as he looked at Sheriff Klimer 

"Sorry Richard, but you assaulted a man with a deadly weapon, and there was a lot of witnesses. I can't just let you go now. It ain't like it was back when we were kids." Geoff Klimer said. 

Richard looked at the sheriff. In the twenty years since they had 'grown' up Geoff really hadn't changed. He was still on the fat side, his natural red hair was cut short, but it wasn't like it really needed to be. Geoff was one of those people's who hair really didn't grow out too much. For some reason it made sense that he stayed in town instead of heading out into the country, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting out of the cell, making Henderson and his son pay, then getting whoever had knocked him out and ripping them a new asshole. 

"What about my family Geoff? What about Denise and Toby? You know that Toby ain't the best person to look after the farm, and Denise has her schooling. I have to be there for them." Richard said. 

"Look I can't just let you go. I'm sorry, I really am, but there is far too many witnesses to let this be swept under the carpet. Just relax and Jerry is going to be back in a minute with your supper from Risenhoover's drive-in." Geoff said as he walked toward the radio and switched it on. 

The sound of William Woodson talking about the baseball game between the Gotham Knights and Metropolis Monarchs. Geoff smirked as Woodson said that the Metropolis Monarchs was three runs ahead of their rivals. 

"That's right boys, take them to school!" Geoff said. 

The sound of something falling and then a click caught his attention. He turned around to see Richard's arm holding the cell key that he would have swore was out of reach between the cells. He watched as the cell door opened and without hesitation he stood up and pulled his pistol. 

"Get back in that cell Richard. I'm not kidding!" Geoff shouted. 

"Don't get in my way Geoff. That's the only warning that I'm gonna give ya." Richard said. 

The big man began to walk toward the door and Geoff fired a warning shot at his feet. Richard turned around and before Geoff could squeeze off another round he hurled the closest thing to him at Geoff. The old kerosene lamp hit Geoff and broke. Geoff gathered himself together and fired another round at Richard. This time it managed to get the large man in the shoulder, but the spark from the gun ignited the kerosene that had drenched Geoff's shirt. The sheriff dropped to the ground and tried to put the fire out. He groaned in pain as the flames finally died down, but then pressure on the back of his neck began to worry him. 

"I said don't get in my way!" Richard shouted as he pushed his foot down and broke the neck of the sheriff. 

Richard stepped back and came to his senses enough after losing himself to his rage to realize what he had done. He had just killed the sheriff, and if that wasn't enough of a problem the deputy was going to be back any minute. Realizing how much trouble he was going to be in Richard did the one thing that he could do and ran. He ran from the sheriff's office and headed straight toward his farm. He groaned as he began to get tired and thought of his shoulder. He reached with his left hand and felt the right shoulder. He could feel blood oozing out, and it felt as if it had already drenched part of his overalls. 

_This is all Henderson and that son of his fault... Him that whoever hit me... Who was it... It couldn't have been his son he was too far off... The Kent's! I bet that it was the elder boy Harry! That little bastard is going to pay for this!_ Richard thought as he moved toward the Vet's office.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Nearly three months had passed since the barn dance, and like with fields everything that could grow, grew and it was coming time to harvest. One of the few things to grow was the uncertainity of what to do with Richard Reynolds children. Not long after he 'forced' Howard Gennins, the local veterinarian, into fixing up his arm and removing the bullet. Not many people actually believed Gennins since he had been a childhood friend of Reynolds, but there wasn't much argument over it either. The same night that Gennins had patched Reynolds up was the same night that Reynolds attempted to get back at Hank Henderson and his son. Reynolds changed his mind on revenge when he received a belly full of rock salt thanks to Hank's old double barrel. Deputy Rick Stallings escorted Richard to the hospital and then filled out the paper work to make sure that Richard would stand trial for the murder of Geoff Klimer. Of course his absence from the farm, and from his children didn't go unnoticed. At least it didn't go unnoticed with Andrew Clark. 

"Andrew, what are you doing?" Maple asked as she watched him hang up the phone and scratch his head. 

The man of God took a moment and then reached for his coffee which had grown cold over the hours he had been feveriously working at his desk. He took a sip and then made a sour face before he placed the mug back onto it's spot. 

"It isn't right about those children Maple. Denise and her brother Richard Jr. are having to live on their own. I've called every outreach that I could, but I can't find any other relatives of theirs." He said as he sat down and looked at her. 

"There's no one?" Maple asked. 

"No one other than you sweetheart, and I don't think that we can fit Denise and Richard Jr in here at all. Not to mention that Richard Jr. is a little touched in the head." Andrew said. 

The thought of her second cousin brought a shiver to Maple. She didn't correct Andrew, but Richard Jr. Wasn't touched in the head, no the boy was just pure mean. He had went to his own mama's funeral and tried to get 'fresh' with Emily. Even after he realized that Emily was his cousin he still tried to 'take her out back'. When Emily wouldn't go he set his sights on a different girl. A few days later a big stink was raised about Lloyd Johnson's daughter being forced into giving herself to Richard Jr, but without any real defining proof it was drooped. 

"Richard Jr. is old enough to get by on his own, but the girl... Well what do you think Maple?" Andrew asked. 

"Denise was a sweet child, but she's a hand full Andrew. I'm not sure what we should or cool do with her." Maple said. 

"Wait... What about your mother in Seattle? She's still alive, do you think that she would be up to taking care of Denise until she was old enough to move out on her own?" Andrew asked. 

"It's a good idea... I'll give her call and see." Maple said as she lifted the receiver. 

"Good, by the way have you seen Martha? I've bought the paint for the church and I wanted to ask her if she could help paint the new Mural. After all she has such talent for that." Andrew said. 

"She's out with that Kent Boy... Ummm... Jonathan I think. He seems like the good sort." Maple said. 

"At least he's better than Fordman's son. I swear that boy is a walking hormone factory." Andrew replied. 

(Kent Farm - back thirty ares) 

Martha smiled as she rode Starshine behind Jonathan. She leaned her head between his shoulders and let out a little happy sigh as she looked at the grazing grass. 

"So what are you taking me to see?" Martha asked. 

"You'll see." Jonathan said as he pulled Starshine to a halt. Martha got down slow and then watched as Jonathan got down. 

He reached up and grabbed the basket that was hanging from Starshine's saddle and walked with Martha toward a small clear spot. She looked to see a creek running by it and she was surprised to see that it was as deep as it was. 

"It's just a watering hole, but Pa told me once that before grandpa and grandma could get pluming they would bath in the creek. We still use it as a swimming hole, and i thought that if you ever wanted to go swimming you could go here instead of the quarry." Jonathan said. 

Martha grinned and kissed Jonathan before she sat down with him and helped spread out the blanket for their picnic. The smell of the grass, the fresh air, and the cool water made the place seem so real, and yet so unreal and perfect. She had already begun to see why someone would like to live out on a farm, but being here and sitting near Jonathan she was starting to see herself living out here. Still there was an entire life awaiting her, and she knew better than to daydream it away thinking about living out on the farm, and being married to someone like Jonathan. Instead she decided to enjoy the day and take each day as they came. She heard something and looked at Jonathan as he looked at her as if he was expecting an answer. 

"I'm sorry... I was lost in thought, did you ask something?" Martha asked. 

He grinned and shook his head. 

"I was asking if you liked this kind of date." he said with a small smile. 

"I do Jonathan. I have to admit that this is a lot better of a date than I'm use to. Not that I've been on very many dates mind you." She said. 

She looked toward the sky and then studied his face for a moment. 

"Jonathan, Ummm... never mind." She said dismissing the question before it even came out of her mouth. 

"Never mind what? What was you going to ask?" He asked as he looked at her. 

"I really like you, and I know that you like me... I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Oh why does this have to be so hard!" She exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands. 

"It's alright. I mean what ever you're gonna ask you know that I'm gonna be alright with it." Jonathan said with a reassuring smile. 

"I wanted to know if you could take me to the Prom. I mean it's two weeks away, and well I didn't think that i would even go before I met you, but I would really like for you to take me to it. I mean if you would like to." She said. 

"Sure, I'd love to. So, a prom is kind of like the barn dance right?" He asked. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and watched as a 'Jon' smile as she called them broke out before he laughed a little bit. 

"I know what one is. I'll use one of my good suits." He said. 

Jonathan scratched his head for a moment and then smiled again a little bit. 

"You know... I bet that Thomas would want to take his girl to the prom too. I mean I know that he's home schooled like me, but I bet that he would enjoy it." Jonathan said. 

"Thomas... You mean Thomas Wayne? Are you friends with him?" She asked. 

"Actually yeah, he's been out a few times and we've been fishing. He's a pretty nice fella after you get past the richer than King Solomon part anyway. And his mama... Boy she really seems to get along with Sal." Jonathan said. 

"Why do you call Sarah, Sal?" Martha asked. 

"To be honest... I do it to tease her. I think that it's different between Harry and her though. She kind of gets all girlie around Harry when he calls her that. Course he says it different than me." Jonathan said. 

She laughed as she realized that the 'nickname' was a pet name between Harry and Sarah. She knew that Jonathan had a pet name for her as well. When they where alone he would call her Mattie. He knew that it was an annoying nickname that other people called her, but when he said it she found it cute. 

"Do you think that Thomas can get his girlfriend out here?" Martha asked deciding to change the subject. 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that he can convince her parents and his own. I swear the boy has the tongue of a silver tongued devil. Just last week he talked Scott Mason into letting us walk across his property to get to the fishing hole instead of walking the two miles around it, and no one can talk Scott Mason into anything! I've seen the man turn down a free bible before." Jonathan said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

(Wayne Two Story house - Smallville) 

Phoebe picked up a single cherry and looked at it. The redness of the cherry was beautiful and she was surprised to find that an orchard existed here. She took a small bite and tasted the tart sweetness of the small fruit. A little smile flooded across her face as the juices of the cherry danced across her tongue. She looked at the time and grinned as she realized that they had dinner plans with the Kents. It was a nice change of pace to eat with the family. They seemed to accept them without question and treated them as equals. That in itself was something that she missed from her days in Bana-Mighdall. The sisters there treated each other as equals and no one was above another, except of course the queen, but even she didn't hesitate to work along side of those she led. 

"Bruce, We should hurry." She said as she saw him walk past her holding a file in his hand. 

"Hurry? Oh, Dinner with the Kents, right. I'll be finished in a couple of minutes." He said as he carried the file toward the room he had made into an office and then came back out about five minutes later. 

"I'm ready when you are sweetheart." he said as he kissed her cheek. 

He took in the way her tanned skin seemed to glow, and how her dark auburn hair had such a wonderful shine to it, but it was the way her green eyes shimmered in the light that made him take another look at her. Her formal wear had grown to small to wear in the last two months as she moved into her eight month of pregnancy. She felt the unborn child inside of her kicking and she stopped Bruce for a moment and laid his hand upon her swollen belly. 

"She seems excited." Phoebe said. 

He smiled gently and knelt near her stomach talking softly to the unborn 'daughter' she carried. Phoebe smiled as she watched him. He raised up and looked at her in her current dress that Sarah Kent had made for her. Sarah had went as far as she could to create a white seamless dress that almost appeared to be a chiton from ancient Greece. Phoebe had fallen in love with the dress and it was regularly washed and dried almost every night. The fact that it was as a white as the fallen snow added to the angelic beauty Phoebe seemed to emit. 

The two of them walked out and saw Thomas as he pulled his bicycle up into their yard. 

"Dinner?" He asked. 

Phoebe nodded and he put the bicycle away at the side of the house and then walked with them to the 1956 Lincoln Continental his father had bought at the local car lot after he sent the Rolls back home. The car started with a purr and easily moved out of the driveway. 

(Kent Farm - Farm house) 

Jonathan carried the plates toward the table and looked up to see Martha helping Sarah in the kitchen. He could hear the two of them talking back and forth, but they where being quiet enough that he couldn't hear the conversation. Every once in a while Martha would look over her shoulder at him and he knew that they where talking about him. His attention turned toward the door when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. He walked out and greeted the Waynes as they shut off the car and stepped out. 

"Glad to see that y'all could make it. It wouldn't dinner without you." He said as walked toward Mrs Wayne side to see if she needed help. 

She thanked him, but indicated that she didn't need his help at the moment. Slowly she lifted herself up and stepped out of the car and followed them inside and walked toward the kitchen. 

"What may I do to help?" Phoebe asked. 

"Actually..." Martha started to say, but stopped as she felt Sarah lightly elbow her in the ribs. Sarah carried over the ingredients for the pea salad and put them on the table. 

"We could use some help fixing the pea salad." Sarah said gently. 

Phoebe smiled and quickly went to shucking the peas and dropping them into the bowel. 

In a little under an hour the three women had prepared the dinner and brought it out to the table. They sat down and Harry said grace over the meal. They began to eat when Phoebe groaned a little. 

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked. 

"I'm having cramps... They weren't constant before, but now they are coming every three minutes." She said. 

"How far along are you?" Sarah asked. 

"Eight months and two weeks." Phoebe said. 

Suddenly the sound of liquid hitting the floor could be heard. 

"Oh lord... Harry, get some towel. Jonathan boil some water. Martha help her up to the bed room, and the rest of you wait here there ain't nothing you can do.


End file.
